Perfecta Negación
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Kurapica conoce a una chica en un tren, sin saber que esa chica oculta más de un secreto, que lo llevarán al extremo. KURAPICAXOC THREESHOT DRAMA ROMANCE EPISODIO 2
1. Cómo la conocí

**Perfecta Negación**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Holas!! Otro fic! xD Pero este es un tanto especial por que no es de Digimon!! Chachachachaaan!! Es de HunterxHunter!!

Cri cri cri cri...

Dely: Ok! sigamos con esto u.ú Les leeré la ficha nOn El personaje principal es Kurapica °¬° seh, otro amor platónico xD

Kurapica: Hola (saluda con la mano)

Dely: Kawaii... :3 Ehm... a ver si aparecen Killua, Gon o alguien más de la serie.

Izuna: Sí!! que salga Izoka!! °¬°

Dely: ¬¬U No, él no saldrá ¿¿Y tú que haces aquí?? ¡Fuera! (la quita del pc) Ah! También estará una Oc de la cual jamás he hablado con alguien por que... ella si fue mi primer Oc de todos los Oc de mi vida u.u cof!!

??: Holas!! (saluda efusivamente con la mano, ve a Kurapica y se avalanza sobre él) Kawaiiii!! X3

Kurapica: n.nUU

Dely: Sehh kawaii n/n Ah! HunterxHunter y todos sus personajes no son míos, pero Guiselle sí, así que nada de plagios ¬¬

Guiselle: Seh nOn

Dely: Ehm... No, creo que no hay ninguna advertencia o.o y... ya saben, la misma metodología de siempre xD Ah! Es en primera persona, y el protagonista es... ¡Kurapica! xD ¡Le agradezco a ese diario de antaño que encontré el otro día buscando mi perdido cuaderno de dibujo! Que aún no encuentro, en todo caso u.ú Dedicado a todas las chicas que alguna vez amamos a Kurapica y sus ojos rojos x333

Kurapica: Cómo pueden amar mis ojos rojos?? o-OU

Dely: Es lo tuyo, Kurapica-sama (babea)

Kurapica: u/u

Dely: ¡¡Que les guste este enrrollado fic!! n/n

**Episodio I**

**Cómo la conocí.**

**I**

Estoy en un tren, camino a cualquier lugar, no me importa. Aunque tengo ganas de visitar tantos lugares... Mi licencia de Cazador me ayudará a solventar los gastos.

Bueno, soy Kurapica y estoy en un tren que ha frenado en una estación. Cumplida mi venganza con la Araña, ahora tengo tiempo para dedicarme a otras cosas. Observo por la venta a gente que se baja, saluda a más gente y luego se marcha. Gente que se despide de más gente que sube al tren. De seguro que son familiares... Familia.

Ya cumplí mi venganza pero mi clan no ha vuelto, mi familia. Los Nostrade se han ido a la quiebra por que la hija de Nostrade perdió su habilidad que lo llevó a la riqueza. Seguí como su guardaespaldas fiel, pero me ha dado la oportunidad de salir, así que la aprovecho viajando a ningún lugar fijo.

Pensaba en eso cuando una maleta cayó encima mía, y alguien cayó al suelo. Acto reflejo la sujeté de los brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté.

-¡Lo siento, no me fijé donde iba!

Era una chica. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azules se reflejaron en los míos, aunque los suyos parecían brillar más que mis ojos.

-Te ayudo.- le dije, levantándola.

-No hay cuidado.- respondió ella poniéndose de pie a mi lado. Llebava un sweter a pesar de la calor y una falda escosesa roja- A ver si encuentro mi boina...

Se agachó mientras yo levanté sus maletas. Estaban bastante pesadas.

-¡Aquí está!- era una boina blanca.

-Será mejor que te ayude a llevar tus maletas.- le ofrecí.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! De seguro que mi asiento no está muy lejos. Es el número 23.

-Ahm... este es el asiento número 23.- apunté al asiento que estaba frente mía.

Dejé sus maletas arriba y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.

-Disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Guiselle Amstrong. (N/A: Sí, les sonará de algún lado ese apellido? xD)

-Soy Kurapica.

-¿Kurapica?- puso un dedo sobre su barbilla- Ese nombre me suena a comida con mucho picante.

-Esto... Sí, mi nombre es algo raro.- ¿Quién le dió permiso para decir que mi nombre parecía nombre de comida?

-Pero en todo caso, Kurapica, tu nombre puede ser tan especial como tú.

¿A qué vino eso? Levanté una ceja y ella se sonrojó notablemente.

-Ehm... ¡ejem! Déjalo, no he dicho nada.

Y así nos conocimos.

**II**

Guiselle tiene esa manía de preguntarlo todo y pensar en voz alta, metiéndose en varios líos. Recuerdo que cuando le dije que no iba a ninguna parte, ella me convenció para bajarme en el mismo lugar que ella, un lugar llamado Silewood (N/A: inventado, obviamente. Se lee "Sailwood"). Apenas el tren se fué, me dí cuenta de que no había nada después de la estación. Sólo árboles.

-¿Y qué se supone que venimos a hacer aquí?- pregunté.

-Siempre es bueno volver a las raíces, ¿no?- eso lo dijo más para sí misma que para mí. En su voz había algo de melancolía.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos andando.- dije, pero hizo un gesto y me detuve.

-Escucha.- musitó, cerrando los ojos.

Presté atención a mi alrededor, entonces el viento comenzó a envolvernos. El sonido que producía al entrar y salir de los troncos huecos de algunos árboles se parecía mucho al susurro del viento entre las espigas del campo. De pronto recordé que me gustaba jugar entre el trigo cuando era niño.

-Vamos.- dijo ella, tomando sus maletas.

Caminamos por un bosque que parecía no tener fin. Los árboles eran enormes, y las flores también. El bosque era espeso, pero era agradable estar ahí. Hasta que llegamos a una especie de mansión en medio de toda esa vegetación.

-¡Bien, hemos llegado!- sonrió.

-¿Y qué se supone que es esto?- pregunté. No entiendo cómo me dejé convencer para que me trajera hasta aquí.

-Una casa.

-Eso lo sé.

-Entonces para qué preguntas.

-No me refiero a qué es, si no que a qué vinimos aquí.

-Pues, a desconectarnos un poco de todo el mundo, ¿no?

Entramos. Sigo sin comprender por qué me dejé venir hasta acá. Pero ya estaba aquí, así que no había vuelta atrás.

En verdad era una enorme mansión. Tenía de todo, y también muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes. Estaba impecable.

-Bienvenido a mi casa.

-¿¡Tu casa!?

-Sí.- respondió ella con total naturalidad.

-Supongo que vivirás con tus padres.

De pronto su rostro se ensombreció. Ocultó sus ojos de mi vista.

-Papá y mamá ya no están aquí...- masculló.

-¿Están muertos?

-¡Bueno!- dijo de repente, con una gran sonrisa- Debes estar hambriento. Iré a la cocina a preparar algo. ¡Ponte cómodo!

-¿Y las maletas?

-¡Déjalas ahí, no te preocupes!

Acto seguido abrí una puerta, y cual sería mi sorpresa al ver que todo estaba decorado al más puro estilo antiguo. Ángeles pintados en las paredes y techo, sillones con almohadas mullidas y cuadros familiares. Comencé a observarlos. En uno salían varias personas: dos personas mayores, una mujer con un niño en brazos, un hombre a su lado y dos pequeñas. Ambas tenían cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, como Guiselle.

-Ven, Kurapica. La mesa está servida.

Abrí otra puerta y me encontré con una gran mesa con muchos platillos en una esquina, y dos asientos.

-¡A comer!- dijo ella.

Le ayudé a sentarse a la mesa y después me senté yo. Mientras comíamos...

-Tu cuarto ya está listo, así que puedes subir a descansar. A un lado se encuentra el baño y al otro un balcón. Espero que tu estadía sea agradable aquí.

-Gracias.- respondí- Ehm... Guiselle, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, la que quieras.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar, si apenas nos conocemos?

-Hummm.- llevó una mano a la frente, como tomándose la fiebre- No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-¡En serio, no lo sé!- volvió a insistir. Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora.

-No comprendo.

-¿Entonces por que tú me hiciste caso?

-No lo sé. Tal vez por que me lo insististe tantas veces que por cansancio dije que sí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio.

-Vaya... no lo recuerdo.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?

-Decididamente no.

-¡Guiselle!

Comenzó a reír. Su risa era dulce, y me gustaba escucharla reír. Era como escuchar un cascabel.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, ¿no crees?

¿Tan tarde es? Miré por la ventana. ¡Ya era de noche! ¿A que hora oscureció, que ni siquiera me di cuenta?

-En Silewood los días son cortos.- dijo, como respondiendo mis pensamientos. Di un respingo.- ¿Por qué tan asustadizo?

-Es que... Nada, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, ¡Buenas noches!- dijo ella, levantándose de la mesa.

Me levanté yo también, y ella me condujo hasta mi habitación.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme algo pervertido, ¿eh?- dijo con picardía.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre!- me defendí, algo sonrojado.

-Era broma.- rió nuevamente. Me tranquilicé.- Que pases buena noche.

-Igualmente.- respondí. Cerró la puerta y entonces recordé de qué había dejado mis maletas. Miré hacia un rincón y me di cuenta de que las maletas estaban ahí y las cosas en su lugar.

Era extraño. ¿A que hora dejó mis cosas aquí? Ni siquiera vi sirvientes o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué está pasando?

**III**

Bueno, esa noche dormí bien, aunque las interrogantes no dejaban de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Guiselle de por sí era extraña, pero su casa era peor. ¿Por qué no tenía parientes? ¿Por que vive sola en medio del bosque, en un lugar que parece abandonado? ¿Por qué?

Al otro día bajé las escaleras, pero Guiselle no aparecía en ningún lado. La busqué por todas partes, hasta que escuché a alguien cantar. Salí afuera al patio, y me fijé que Guiselle era la que cantaba y estaba al lado de una fuente, de la cual emergía agua. Sólo podía ver su espalda, e iba vestida con un hermoso vestido celeste. Su canto era armonioso, como el trinar de los pájaros en primavera. Me quedé a una distancia considerable, desde donde podía escuchar su voz sin problemas y ella, tal vez, no sentía que yo estaba allí. Hasta que dejó de cantar.

-Buenos días, Kurapica.

Me sobresalté nuevamente. ¿Cómo se dió cuenta de que yo estaba aquí, si ni siquiera me había visto?

-Bu- Buenos días.- respondí algo tartamudo. Sentí que mis mejillas se acaloraban un poco.

-¡Vamos, no es cómo para que te pongas así!- volvió a reír, y les puedo confesar que su risa me tenía algo loco.

-Bueno...- no paraba de reír. La miré detenidamente. Sus largos cabellos castaños los tenía tomados en una coleta baja

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo, levantándose de su asiento.- A veces me recuerdas a Mouswell.

Otra vez ese nombre.

-¿Me puedes decir quién rayos era ese tal Mouswell?- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara algo celosa. ¿Pero celoso de quién? ¿Yo celoso? ¿Quién dice?

-Mouswell era un amigo, un buen amigo.- sonrió con algo de melancolía- Siempre conmigo, ¿eh, Mouswell?

-No logro comprenderte.- dije, pensando que quién fuera que sea ese Mouswell, si le había echo algo lo pagaría con su vida. ¡Rayos, que diablos estoy pensando! No Kurapica, tú jamás habías sentido esto en tu vida.

-Ven.- me tomó de la mano y me condujo adentro de la casa. Confesaré que el hecho de que me tomara de las manos me hacía estremecer. Llegamos al mismo lugar donde estaba yo ayer observando los cuadros.

-Él es Mouswell.- apuntó a un cuadro que yo no había visto ayer- Aunque su nombre es Claus Mouswell, yo le llamaba por el apellido.

El chico parecía tener mi edad. Y era rubio como yo, efectivamente, pero con los ojos verdes. Claro que llevaba una coleta no muy larga, pero se parecía en algo a mí.

-Guiselle, ¿quiénes son los de ese cuadro de allá?

Apunté al cuadro que observé ayer. Guiselle me soltó la mano y me miró con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- me dijo.

-Pero Guiselle...

-La familia siempre está donde uno está, aunque no estén.- otra vez volvió a hablar para sí misma. Ocultó sus ojos de mí nuevamente.

-Guiselle, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Tu familia está muerta? ¿Quién los mató?

-La muerte tenía en ese entonces doce patas, sigilosamente corrían de aquí para allá. Mató a todos, pero una logro sobrevivir...- seguía murmurando para sí misma. Un momento... ¿dijo doce patas?

-¿Doce patas? La araña...- murmuré.

-Mouswell... papá... mamá... hermana... no...- se tomó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un grito desgarrador.

-¡Guiselle!- le grité, tomándola en brazos. Se había desmayado.- ¡Guiselle, reacciona!

La miré. A pesar de ser tan pacífico el lugar, de seguro que la Araña también masacró a su familia. Pero ya no van a volver... nunca más.

Destruyeron tantas familias, incluida la mía. Y la de Guiselle también. No pude evitar enfurecerme, y mis ojos se tornaron rojos. Traté de calmarme para que cuando Guiselle despierte no se de cuenta de mis ojos. Comenzó a moverse en el mismo instante en el que yo lograba calmarme.

-¿Mouswell...?- murmuró, mirándome.

-No, soy Kurapica.- respondí. Rayos, me había confundido con el chico de la pintura.

-Ah, Kurapica.- dijo, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, como buscando algo.-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será preparar el almuerzo, ¿no crees? Debes estar hambriento.

Le ayudé a levantarse y me quedé solo en la habitación nuevamente. Volví a observar el cuadro. A pesar de ser gemelas, una tenía una diferencia bastante marcada, y era una mechita tipo antena que salía de su cabeza. Y es la misma mechita que Guiselle tiene, así que puedo decir que la niña de la derecha era ella... ¿Y la niña de la izquierda?

**IV**

Decidí salir de la habitación y me dirigí hacia otro lugar: la biblioteca. Ayer me había mencionado algo sobre ella. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí ante la cantidad de libros. Era una biblioteca enorme. Entre todos los libros hubo uno que me llamó la atención, por que no tenía nombre. Lo abrí y cual sería mi sorpresa al leer en la portada "Familia Amstrong"

Me senté en un sillón de la biblioteca y comencé a leer.

_"Desde épocas remotas, la familia Amstrong vivía en Sperville. Uno de los hijos de esta ilustre familia, llamado Helder, se enamoró de una mujer llamada Hasper, perteneciente al clan de los ojos rojos._

_Considerado ese amor como un insulto a la familia, Helder fue desterrado, llegando hasta lo que hoy se conoce como Silewood. Con ayuda de su hermano Edel construyeron lo que se conoció como la mansión Amstrong de Silewood._

_Helder Amstrong buscó a Hasper, encontrándola en el examen del cazador, prometiéndole riquezas y un amor eterno, se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, a los cuales llamaron Gabrielle y Hasper, en honor a su madre._

_Todos crecieron en armonía, hasta que Edel falleció. Los padres de ambos hermanos le cedieron todos sus bienes al mayor cuando fallecieron, pero no sabían que Edel había fallecido. Como no había heredero, Helder tomó posesión de las riquezas, logrando trasladar su antigua casa de Sperville hasta Silewood._

_Gabrielle se casó con una mujer llamada Magdalene, teniendo tres hijos. Las gemelas Isabella y Guiselle y el pequeño Konrad. Se dice que una de las gemelas heredó la habilidad de los ojos rojos de su abuela, sin saberlo._

_Cuando las gemelas cumplieron los diez años de edad, ocurrió lo que se llama "Asesinato Amstrong". La Araña, en búsqueda de todos los pertenecientes a los ojos rojos, llegó hasta Silewood. Por más que se defendieron, la Araña logró acabar con todos, a excepción de una. Una debía quedar, para seguir con lo que sus abuelos habían soñado: un lugar apacible donde vivir._

_El sacrificio de Mouswell logró salvar a Guiselle, teniendo apenas diez años tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir sola."_

Asesinato Amstrong... Ojos rojos. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Una de las mujeres de nuestro clan es abuela de Guiselle! ¡Eso significa que...!

_"Exacto, es lo mismo que estás pensando."_

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunté al aire. ¡El libro había respondido mis pensamientos!

_"No te preocupes. Soy un libro algo especial. Logro leer los pensamientos de la gente, y respondo sus interrogantes. Llevo más de dos siglos bajo la posesión de la Familia Amstrong. No creí que un verdadero ojos rojos llegara a Silewood. Veo que Guiselle tampoco lo sabe. Sólo te trajo por que te pareces a Mouswell... y por que necesitaba compañía. Y por que vió en ti el cansancio y la necesidad de relajarte. Puedes quitar ya esa cara de espanto. La casa Amstrong guarda más de un secreto, pero no te los puedo decir. En todo caso... todos creemos que eres bienvenido, sino te hubierámos echado apenas pisaste el umbral."_

-¿Todos?

-Bueno, creo que es hora de presentarnos.- escuché a mis espaldas. Me giré en el sillón, y cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver osos de felpa y muñecas de porcelana de distintos tamaños.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿La mansión de los juguetes encantados?- pregunté.

-Algo así.- respondió un gato de felpa que se adelantó. Era el mismo que había hablado recién.- Somos los juguetes que alguna vez pertenecieron a las gemelas Amstrong. Cuando Helder estaba moribundo, lanzó un encantamiento sobre todos nosotros, haciéndonos vivir para servir y acompañar a la señorita Guiselle.

-Relamente esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Cómo unos juguetes van a estar...?

-¿Kurapica?- Era Guiselle que estaba en la puerta. Los muñecos inmediatamente se inclinaron ante ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esto... yo...

-Veo que no resistieron la tentación de conocerte más de cerca.- sonrió- Vamos chicos, no tienen por qué reverenciarme, no soy ninguna princesa.

-¿Cómo no me habías dicho que tenías juguetes encantados en tu casa?

-No es necesario decir eso, ¿no? Sabía que no se resistirían. ¿O en serio crees que las comidas, el aseo y todas esas cosas las hago yo sola? Tengo un poco más de ochenta peluches y cientos de muñecas de porcelana a mi servicio. Es un regalo que me ha dejado mi abuelo Helder. Ven, te las mostraré a todas.

Nuevamente me tomó de la mano, llevándome hasta el vestíbulo. Aplaudió dos veces, y ante nosotros aparecieron cientos de muñecas, peluches y soldados.

-¡Estamos a su servicio, señorita Guiselle!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Amigos, espero que le den una buena acogida a Kurapica, él se quedará con nosotros por algún tiempo.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Amstrong.- dijeron todos nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

-No es necesaria la formalidad.- respondí.

Bueno, nuevamente me sorprendí con Guiselle, que hasta el momento no me había revelado nada de su vida. Hizo un gesto y todos se fueron, dejándonos solos.

-Y bien, es hora de almorzar.

* * *

Dely: Bien! Creo que he acabado hasta el momento xD

Kurapica: Parece cuento de princesa de muñecas ¬¬

Dely: Oye!! la creé cuando tenía doce/trece años, ¿qué esperabas?

Guiselle: A mí me gusta :3

Dely: Gracias por el apoyo n/n Sólo espero que al resto le guste.

Guiselle: Sí!! Dely-sama promete llenar Fanfiction de buenos fics.

Dely: Sólo lo haré si más gente lee mis fics ToTU

Kurapica: Si son de esta tónica nadie querrá leerlos u.u

Dely: o.o BUAAAAAA!! TToTT (se va a llorar a un rincón)

Guiselle: Pobre Dely-sama ó.ò Kurapica eres malvado ¬¬"

Kurapica: No soy malvado, soy realista u.ú

Dely: (desde el rincón) Sólo despidánse y ya!! TTOTT

Todos: Matta ne!!


	2. Cómo comencé a amarla

**Perfecta Negación**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Todos: Hola!!

Dely: Otro episodio más :P

Guiselle: Ayy Kawaii x¬x (abraza a Kurapica)

Kurapica: u/u

Dely: Bueno, respondiendo Reviews!! nwn Aunque, les seré sincera, esperaba más T.T

Guiselle: No se puede pedir todo en la vida, Dely-sama.

Dely: Sí, lo sé u.u

Kurapica: Además, este fic sale de tus ya acostumbradas locuras, ¿o me equivoco? ¬/¬

Dely: No, te equivocas!! Y hoy verán por qué :P

Guiselle: Dely-sama prometió un fic de realismo mágico y aquí está nwn

Dely: Sí! Gabriel García Marquez The best!! òwó

Kurapica: Sólo respondan Reviews y ya u/u

Dely/Guiselle: Reviews!! x3

Guiselle: Yo las responderé :3

**hannah-hm:** ¡Hola Hannah-sama! (Reverencias pronunciadas) ¡¡Wooa eres muy nice!! Lees los fics de Dely-sama, ¿neh? La review... ¿qué review? o.O" Ps verás, yo nunca me entero xD HxH es una de las tantas pasiones de Dely-sama, ¡por eso fui creada! Kurapica y Sasuke Uchiha no se parecen mucho u.uUU ¡¡Gracias por los alagos!! (ojos soñadores) Tengo entendido que sirve para ambos sexos, por que acá hubo una telenovela y el protagonista se llamaba Gabrielle, y era hombre n.nUU Gracias por tu review!! Ya nos toparemos por ahí :D

**Rodri-chan:** ¡¡Lector nuevo!! (Se lanzan confites por los aires) Gracias, gracias (Reverencias) ¡¡Dely-sama está con mucha ilusión, y espera que leas sus fanfics de Digimon!! Ya verás como continúa y... eres un chico de pocas palabras. ¡Dely-sama pasará por tu perfil y leerá algún fic tuyo! Cuenta con eso ;D Nos leemos!!

**Aichankm:** Holas!! No te había visto, je, será por que soy nueva en Fanfiction xD Qué bueno que te guste y... ¿Quién dice que soy bipolar ¬¬... n.n ¡¡Aquí está el nuevo epi, y Dely-sama actualizará los demás!! ¡Adiós! nOn

Dely: Son todas! Gracias Guise-chan :3

Guiselle: De nada n.n

Kurapica: Vamos con el episodio u/u

Dely: Wiiii x3 (corre en círculos)

* * *

**Episodio II**

**Cómo comencé a amarla.**

**I**

Guiselle había salido al patio, oportunidad perfecta para recorrer el lugar. En el primer piso encontré lo de siempre: habitaciones finamente decoradas para atender visitas, el comedor, la cocina y esas cosas. Subí el segundo piso, en donde el ala sur era de las habitaciones. Me dirigía al ala norte cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Será mejor que no vayas para allá.

Di un respingo, y me giré hacia donde me habían hablado. Era el gato de peluche, el mismo de la mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Si la señorita Guiselle no te lo ha dicho, está prohibido para toda persona ajena a la familia el pasar hacia ese sector.

-¿Qué hay ahí? ¿Algo más que oculta esta casa?

-Sólo la familia puede pasar a ese lugar.

-Guiselle es descendiente de una ojos rojos, y yo soy un ojos rojos.

El gato me quedó mirando fijo. Entonces se adelantó.

-Sígueme.

Seguí al gato, quién me llevó hasta una puerta.

-Entra. No dejes que las apariencias te engañen.

Abrí la puerta, y cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando vi que era una habitación algo sombría. Prendí una luz, y entonces lo vi.

Un enorme cuadro se encontraba al final de la habitación, en donde pude distinguir claramente... ¿A la familia Zoldick? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver la familia Zoldick con la familia Amstrong? Me fije mejor y vi que era la familia Zoldick junto a la familia Amstrong, más el chico Mouswell. Me acerqué al cuadro, y pude distinguir a Killua de niño, junto a Guiselle e Isabella, que eran un poco más mayores que él.

-Los Amstrong y los Zoldick tenían una estrecha relación.

Me giré hacia la voz. Era como una especie de hada, de color lila. No superaba los treinta centímetros.

-Veo que no te sorprende mi aparición.

-No, si ya hay juguetes encantados en este palacio, no me sorprendería toparme también con muebles que hablen.

-Helder Amstrong y Zeno Zoldick fueron buenos amigos por un tiempo. Edel, el hermano de Helder, no estaba de acuerdo con esta amistad, al saber que los Zoldick son una familia de asesinos. Aunque los Amstrong tampoco se caracterizaban por hacer el mejor de los trabajos.

-¿A qué se dedicaban los Amstrong?

-Al secuestro, mercado negro y contrabando de armamento de guerra. Claro que fue un oficio que no fue seguido por Gabrielle, así que éste cuadro se pintó en la última visita de la familia Zoldick.

-Respóndeme una pregunta. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Amstrong con la Araña?

-La Araña buscaba a los ojos rojos, por sus preciados ojos, ¿lo recuerdas?- Asentí con pesar.- Los Amstrong se dedicaban al mercado negro. Helder padre convenció a Helder hijo enamorar a una joven ojos rojos para arrebatarle sus ojos y venderlos a un alto costo. Pero no contó con que su hijo se enamoraría de ella, así que fue desterrado por deshonrar a su familia. Edel estaba en contra de todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, dejándo la casa que los vió nacer junto a su hermano.

Observé el cuadro. Killua no debía tener más de tres años, y las gemelas no más de ocho.

-Guiselle no recuerda nada de esto. Y te confiaré un secreto, el secreto del por qué ella a veces oculta sus ojos de la gente, habla para sí y recuerda cosas que a veces no tienen sentido para los demás.

**II**

-La señorita Guiselle, al ver todas las cosas horribles que le hicieron a su familia, activó un sector de su cerebro, haciéndo que éste se "divida en dos".

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunté. Esto ya me sonaba a chacota de mal gusto.

-La señorita Guiselle tiene doble personalidad. Pero ambas personalidad son independientes.

Me sobresalté.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Así cómo usted la ve, como una niña risueña, educada, amable, dulce y preocupada es cómo es realmente la señorita; pero está la otra parte, que a veces sale. Son recuerdos de todo lo vivido, lo malo. El rencor y la impotencia son su fuerte, pero ese lado está reprimido por su propia inocencia infantil que se vió corrompida hace mucho.

Me quedé callado. Observé por la ventana y vi que Guiselle jugaba con dos muñecas que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

-Gracias. Perdona, aún no me haz dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Jazmín.

Se esfumó. Me quedé observando el cuadro. ¿Había algo más en esta casa que yo debiera saber? Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, observándola. Lanzé un suspiro.

-La señorita Guiselle le espera, joven Kurapica.

-¡Waa!- me sobresalté. Era Luna, una de las muñecas de porcelana más altas.- ¡Ah, Luna! Vaya susto me haz dado.

-Será mejor que no la haga esperar tanto.

-Claro, claro.- Vaya a saber uno cómo podía llegar a reaccionar...

Bajé y salí al patio. Allí estaba Guiselle cantando, nuevamente. Me acerqué a ella, pero no dejó de cantar. Me invitó a tomar asiento a su lado.

Mientras la escuchaba, mil pensamientos comenzaron a surgir en mi mente. Su voz me transportaba a mi época de infancia, con mi maestra. Yo tenía siete años, y ella me arrullaba con un canto después de haber entrenado casi todo el día. Ella no superaba los veinte años. Gracias a ella sé todo lo que sé. Comencé a evocar su rostro, sus cabellos rubios como el sol, sus ojos claros como el cielo despejado, su voz dulce como la flauta. Y sin querer, o casi queriendo, me quedé dormido.

Desperté con una dulce sensación de alivio. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en algo, y ese algo eran las faldas de Guiselle. Ella dormía apaciblemente con una mano suya sobre mi cabeza. El viento mecía sus cabellos, y entonces despertó.

-¡Vaya!- dijo, tapándose la boca delicadamente para bostezar.- Qué bien dormí.

Estaba en silencio. Observaba sus ojos y su cabellera, que estaba suelta, mientras ella me miraba con dulzura.

-¿Y tú, cómo haz dormido?

-Bien.- respondí. Estiré los brazos.- Guiselle...

-¿Neh?

-...- me quedé callado. Me perdía en sus ojos claros.

Nos miramos, hasta que ella agachó su rostro, casi rozando con el mío. Cerró sus ojos y estiró levemente los labios. Mi corazón se agitó a mil por minuto y cerré los ojos también. Esperaba con ansias la presión de sus labios sobre los míos. ¡¿Se podía saber que era lo que realmente me pasaba?! Me sonrojé un poco. Hasta que me besó... ¿¿en la frente??

Decepcionado, abrí los ojos, mientras ella me miraba divertida.

-¡Kurapica creyó que le besaría!

-¡¿Qué??- pregunté, casi gritando. Me incorporé. Tenía que confesar que, en realidad, esperaba un beso suyo. Estaba algo sonrojado, lo podía sentir. Ella se reía.

-¿En serio creíste que lo iba a hacer?

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!! Sólo...

La miré. Se reía. Yo estaba muy apenado.

-Sólo quiero verte reír.

Me sonrió dulce y me miró aún divertida. Me levanté y la ayudé a pararse.

-¡Vamos!- me gritó, tomándome otra vez de la mano.

Me condujo hasta un pequeño jardín, con muchas flores de todos colores. Corría entre ellas, divertida. Y yo, cómo siguiendo su juego, le perseguía. Reíamos. Después de tanto tiempo, yo comenzaba nuevamente a reír, y a divertirme en serio. Desde la última vez que vi a Leorio, Gon y Killua no me había divertido tanto. Hasta que la tomé de la cintura. Ella se había puesto una rosa en el cabello, una rosa roja, como sus labios.

Seguía riéndose. Su cabello se movía. El sol nos acompañaba. La suave fragancia de las rosas se mezclaba con la fragancia de su perfume. Yo estaba cansado, y ella también. Pero nada importaba ya. Traté de acercarme para besarle, pero ella se escabulló nuevamente. Le quería, le quería locamente. ¿Cómo lo sé? No lo sé. Sólo la quiero y ya. ¿Hay una razón para amar?

Hasta que sentí un ruido de caída, y un pequeño sollozo. Fui a ver, presuroso. Guiselle estaba allí, en el suelo, tomándose un tobillo. Le dolía.

-...Me he tropezado.- dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa de los labios, a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Vamos.- le dije, tomándole en brazos. Entramos a la casa.

**III**

-La señorita Guiselle estará mejor.- dijo Estrella, la otra muñeca alta. Era exacta a Luna. Ambas tenían el cabello negro muy largo, tomado en dos medias coletas a los lados. Sus ojos eran morados. Sus cuerpos de muñecas aparentaban diez años. Eran sencillamente perfectas. Podían pasar desapercibidas como humanas.- Gracias por traerle a tiempo.

-No hay de qué.- respondí.

Luna y Estrella abandonaron la habitación.

-Se preocupan mucho por ti.- le dije a Guiselle.

-Sí, desde siempre.- respondió ella.

-¿Desde siempre?

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero Luna y Estrella son anatómicamente perfectas. A pesar de ser muñecas no lo parecen, ¿verdad?- asentí.- Mi abuelo nos las regaló cuando teníamos tres años y, cómo íbamos creciendo, las hacía más grandes. Ellas son como androides, las hizo un amigo del abuelo...- Volvió a ocultar sus ojos de mí.- Pero el abuelo ya no está aquí para hacerlas de mi edad... Isabella ya no está para jugar con ellas... A la casa de muñecas no se puede entrar, nadie puede entrar. La maldición de las doce patas en búsqueda de un tesoro ya no acaba... no acaba. Estoy sola, nadie está conmigo, nadie me quiere... Nadie... Nunca...

-Guiselle, no digas eso. No me digas eso, yo...- Pero estaba ida. No miraba nada en particular. Sus ojos los seguía ocultando de mí. La tomé de la mano.- Yo estoy contigo.

Se levantó de pronto, y me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Me sobresalté. ¡Eran rojos!

-Nadie me hará daño, ¡nadie!- inmediatamente salió corriendo.

-¡Guiselle!

Salí tras ella. Las muñecas mucamas se espantaron, y una salió a buscar a Mishu, ni idea de quién era pero yo seguía corriendo detrás de Guiselle.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- me lanzó un jarro, que logré esquivar.

-¡Guiselle, soy Kurapica, tu amigo!

-¡No me harás daño!

Salimos al patio. Saqué mis cadenas, sé que no debía hacerlo pero... Con la cadena para atrapar le di dos vueltas y la detuve. Corrí donde ella. El gato de peluche y algunas muñecas, incluidas Luna y Estrella, estaban en la puerta de la casa.

-No me dejaste opción.- le dije, mientras me acercaba. Ocultaba sus ojos de mí, nuevamente.

-...- Me miró con furia. Sus ojos estaban rojos. El Nem que despedía de sus poros era azul.- No volverán a hacerme daño.

-Claro que no. Nadie te hará daño. La Araña ha muerto, para siempre. Yo también estoy solo, mi familia, mi clan fue masacrada por la Araña, por lo mismo que la tuya: por los ojos rojos.- Me miró confundida. Cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí eran rojos.- Yo también soy un ojos rojos.

Creo que se calmó por que dejó de despedir nem. Hice desaparecer mis cadenas y entonces ella lloró. La abracé, mientras todos los juguetes nos miraban. Entraron a la casa. Guiselle no paraba de llorar.

-Te quiero.- mascullé. Un momento... ¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¿¿Desde cuándo ella me importaba tanto??

Me miró con sus ojos azules, cristalinos por las lágrimas. Cerré mis ojos, y en un segundo sus labios carmesí estaban junto a los míos. Estaba atardeciendo.

Cuando nos separamos, es sol se estaba poniendo, dejando al descubierto sus matices rojos sobre el bosque. Ella sonreía.

-Ya se ha ido.- murmuró.

-¿Quién?

-La maldición.

-¿Qué maldición?

-La maldición que me mantenía con doble personalidad. Todas las cosas malas se han ido, sólo fueron malos recuerdos.

-Eso significa que vuelves a ser tú.- no podía evitar sonreír.

-Vamos a la casa.- Acto seguido entramos.

**IV**

Esa noche, Guiselle me invitó a un lugar donde jamás había entrado: el salón principal. Me dijo que me vistiera elegante y accedí. Cuando entré, todos los juguetes estaba allí y me recibieron entre aplausos. Guiselle se encontraba más allá, con un hermoso vestido celeste. Me sorprendí por la acogida.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté a nadie en particular.

-Ellos han organizado una fiesta en tu honor.- Guiselle se acercaba más a mí- Haz liberado a la casa de la maldición, gracias.- enseguida me besó.

Los juguetes musicales comenzaron a tocar valses y los muñecos bailaban. Nosotros, en el medio, bailábamos acorde a la música.

Salimos de la casa en medio de la fiesta. Llegamos hasta la fuente en el que borboteaba agua. La luna estaba llena.

-Quiero quedarme contigo, para siempre Kurapica.

-¿Eh?- No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Para siempre...

Me selló los labios con un beso, y entonces la música paró.

Entramos al salón. Los juguetes ya no estaban bailando, no estaban tocando música: no tenían vida. Estaban regados por todos lados en el suelo, todos excepto Luna, Estrella y el gato de felpa Mishu.

-La maldición ha acabado, y el encantamiento también.- dijo Mishu.- Fui feliz mientras cuidé de Guiselle en estos siete años. Cumplí mi misión, ha llegado quien deberá cuidar de ella por toda la eternidad. Kurapica, cuídale.

-Claro, Mishu.- respondí. Mishu cayó al piso, ya sin vida.

-Arreglaremos este desastre, señorita Guiselle.- Luna y Estrella comenzaron a recoger los muñecos del suelo.

-Yo también ayudaré.- dijo ella. Yo también ayudé a ordenar.

Esa noche soñe cosas horribles. Soñé que Guiselle estaba en una casa de muñecas, tenía los ojos rojos, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano, y un charco de sangre atrás suyo. Cuando me fijé mejor, me dí cuenta de que eran muñecos de felpa que, en vez de estar rellenos de algodón, estaban desangrándose. Dejé de ver a Guiselle, cuando aparecí en medio de una casa en llamas, y una niña huía. Corría, corría, corría... Tenía el cabello castaño claro, y su vestido estaba echo jirones. La escena cambió a una oscuridad total. La misma niña anterior ahora tenía la hoz de la muerte en sus manos, y me cortó en dos. Volví a aparecer entero, pero esta vez me veía yo de niño en frente de un espejo. Mi yo niño dijo algo, pero no logré oírle. Desperté sudado y gritando. Luna y Estrella fueron a verme a la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Kurapica?

-Luna... Estrella... Guiselle...- de pronto parecí reaccionar.- Demonios, que horrible pesadilla. Parecía tan real...

-Tranquilo, sólo ha sido un mal sueño señor.- dijo Estrella. Lo único que la diferenciaba de su hermana eran sus rosones rosados. La otra usaba rosones celeste claro.

-Sí, eso debío ser.

-Si ya no nos necesita, podemos retirárnos.

-Luna, Estrella. Tengo una pregunta que hacerles.

-La que usted quiera, señor Kurapica.

-¿Qué es eso de una casa de muñecas?

Ninguna de las dos demostró sentimiento alguno en sus rostros.

-Archivos no encontrados.- respondieron. Claro, son androides, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Acaso jugaron en alguna casa de muñecas cuando eran más... niñas?- volví a insistir. Me urgía saberlo.

-Archivos no encontrados. Buenas noches señor Kurapica.- apagaron la luz y salieron de la habitación.

Me tumbé a dormir nuevamente. Pero las pesadillas aumentaban a medida que avanzaba la noche. Me levanté al amanecer para salir a caminar un poco, para despejar ideas. Las escenas se repetían en mi mente: Juguetes ensangrentados, Guiselle despedazándolos con un cuchillo, Guiselle con una hoz cortando las rosas del jardín, Guiselle arrancando de un lugar en llamas. Guiselle, Guiselle, Guiselle...

De pronto choqué con un muro. No me di ni cuenta de que estaba allí, estaba cubierto por una gran enredadera de hojas. Aunque el golpe no fue muy fuerte, fue lo bastante suficiente como para dejar al descubierto un pedazo de una puerta. Quité todas las enredaderas de encima y, en efecto, una puerta de color rojo con un arcoiris dibujado en él apareció ante mis ojos. No era muy grande, apenas me llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Traté de abrirla y, para mi sorpresa, estaba sin cerradura. Entré. Lo que vi adentro me estremeció en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Tuve que evitar una exclamación.

Era un lugar marchito, con árboles quemados que no tenían signos de querer regenerarse. En el suelo había tanta sangre que ni siquiera fue absorbida por la tierra, secándose y dejándola con tintes rojos. Sangre en las cuatro paredes de este pequeño jardín, sangre en los árboles. Y, al fondo, una casa de muñecas.

Estaba quemada en el techo. Era de dos pisos, y el primero tenía un poco más de alto que yo. Ingresé. Muñecos, peluches, juguetes de toda índole estaban regados por el suelo. Algunos rotos, algunos quemados, otros despedazados... y los que apenas estaban enteros, cubiertos de sangre seca. Vidrios rotos por el suelo y sangre en todos lados daba la sensación tétrica al lugar, que de por sí ya era lo suficientemente tétrico. Subí al segundo piso, que apenas pisaba crujía. Abrí una puerta que tenía signos de haber contenido una gran hogera. La abrí. Todo estaba quemado adentro, pero se notaba que era una habitación de alguna niña. Mientras me preguntaba si era la habitación de alguna de las gemelas me horroricé por completo.

Debajo de la ventana algo yacía, eran esqueletos pertenecientes a una niña, de no más de diez años. Su vestido estaba algo quemado, pero se distinguía claramente un color rosa pastel. Recordé que en el cuadro de la familia Asmtrong, la que tenía el vestido celeste era Guiselle, y la de vestido rosa pastel se encontraba allí, muerta. Bueno, sólo su huesos. Eran los huesos de Isabella.

* * *

Dely: Es todo por el momento!! n.n

Guiselle: Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaan...!! T.T

Kurapica: Aún sigo impactado por todo lo que vi u.u

Guiselle: BUAAA!! TTOTT (Abraza a Kurapica)

Dely: Debe ser terrible ver esas cosas (tiembla exageradamente) Uuuhh qué miedo-ttebayo .

Kurapica: Guiselle... me... afixias... x.x"

Guiselle: Gomen Y.Y... Quién le hizo eso a mi onee-chan!? TTOTT

Dely: Ps ya veremos!! ò.ó En el próximo episodio nOn

Kurapica: Que es el último, por lo demás. Ya era regalada hora...

Dely/Guiselle: Y pareciera que fue ayer cuando comenzó YOY

Kurapica: Mejor vamos despachando a la gente.

Todos: Hasta la próxima!! n.n


End file.
